


What is happening with my life?

by KeepingItAnne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Badass, Badass Reader, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Mental Link, Mental connection, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Mute Reader, Muteness, Reader is mute, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Sass, Sassy Reader, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tigress - Freeform, Transformation, mental bond, pietro is bea, quicksilver - Freeform, reader becomes avenger, reader has sass, reader is avenger, so much sass, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingItAnne/pseuds/KeepingItAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been mute your whole life and on top of that you are a mutant. You can read minds and speak to them using this ability, it is almost like talking and you used it like that most of the time.</p><p>AKA: A story about the mute reader who is a mutant who suddenly becomes a avenger. Weirdness and randomness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well shit....

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... this is my first ever fanfic, and I always dislike it when authors write that in their notes but I am insecure about this because there are so much amazing writers and then... bam here am I: someone who never wrote anything in their life. In addition English isn't my first language so yeah... I hope I don't mess up here.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n) = your last name  
> (b/f/n) = best friends name  
> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts

You have been mute your whole life and on top of that you are a mutant. You can read minds and speak to them using this ability, it is almost like talking and you used it like that most of the time. You were homeschooled mostly so you could get control over your mutation but also to learn sign language. This didn’t stop you from getting friends, well…. more like one friend (b/f/n). They knew from almost day one of your friendship about your mutation and they didn’t bat an eye about being friends with a mutant.  
       When you were young it was weird being mute and being able to talk to people all the same. You could hear voices in your head who weren’t yours when you were six. It took me some time to learn that all the voices in your head weren’t your own but just the thoughts of the people around you. Later when you were 7, you learned that you could speak to people with just your thoughts. You still learned sign language so you wouldn’t give your mutation away.  
       You grew up home schooled with only one best friend, and you had the time of your life. When you were 8 you went to your first dojo, you went there with (b/f/n) so they could learn self-defence too. A lot of years later you both earned your black belts in mixed martial arts. After that you were known throughout the village as the strange mute girl who could beat you up if she wanted to.

That brings us to the present day. Right now it’s getting dark and you are walking home with (b/f/n) from the dojo. (b/f/n) is running ahead and being weird as usual when you hear a commotion up ahead. You quickly focus on the streets ahead and then feel them. There is a fight going on and it isn’t pretty.  
       You slip into (b/f/n)’s head and warn them to keep quiet, you explain that there is a fight going on and that you both have to be careful. As you sneak up to the alley where the fight is located, you try to get as much information as I can from their minds. All you can find is a lot of adrenaline and something about a shield. “ _Weird, they must be really focused on that fight because this never happens”_ you think to yourself.  
       Then you finally get to the opening of the alley and you see a red haired woman fighting about three men while two other men are lying on the ground and when you reached out with your mind you could feel that they are only unconscious. She is graceful and deadly at the same time  _“is that possible?”._  “Go and warn the police” you say to (b/f/n) with your ability’s, they nod and sneak away towards the police station five blocks away from the alley.

While you wait for (b/f/n) you see that one of the men who was on the ground started to stir. He reached into his jacked and pulled out a gun. Not knowing what to do you shouted “watch out” to into the mind of the woman all the while running to the guy with the gun and kicking him in the head and knocking him out just like you practiced at the dojo not an hour before (and doing it flawlessly I might add). The woman didn’t show any sight of surprise and knocked out one of the other guys she was fighting with a swift punch to the face. Then only two men were left and they didn’t show any sign of backing off, so you did the first thing that came to mind and kicked the one nearest to you in the stomach, while he dubbed over you collected yourself and punched him in his temple. He fell to the ground and stayed there, knocked out. When you looked around you saw the woman knocking the last guy to the ground.  _“What the hell just happened?”_ Was the only thought in your mind.

Before you could collect yourself the woman was pinning me to the wall. “Who are you and how did you do that?” She demanded. Trying to play it off you signed  **“what?”**.  
       “Don’t play dumb,” she hissed, “I heard you speak in my mind.” You tried to think of a way out but couldn’t think of one so you dropped the façade.  “My name is (y/n) (y/l/n), I’m a mutant. I can read your mind and speak to it at will”  
       “And why are you not talking?” She demanded.   
       “I am mute”. She seemed to believe you and let go.  
       “You will have to come with me, you saw too much.” Was the only reply she gave.  
       “That is really cliché you know, how do I know to trust you and what do I tell to my parents and best friend?”.  
       “I will make sure they know where you are, you are safe with me and the people I work with.”  
       “that is vague at best, the only reason I will agree to go with you is that you don’t lie to my parents and (y/b/f). They will know the truth and trust me I know when you are intend on lying to them”. She agreed and while she did that you could sense she intended to keep her promise.

You both walked away from the alley, after some time you arrived somewhere out of town and that is when you saw the giant aircraft just chilling in the middle of a field. “that is not what I expected, where in God’s name are we going?”. The woman (she still didn’t introduce herself, RUDE!!) just smirked and said “the Avengers Tower”.

 

_“Well shit....”_

 


	2. That was easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a choice to make but not after they interrogate and threaten to sue you for everything you will ever be worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will all like it!
> 
> (y/l/n) = your last name
> 
> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.

_“This makes a lot of sense now”,_ you think to yourself.  
You are sitting down in the aircraft and are thinking about everything that happened only 30 minutes beforehand. _“I just helped the one and only Black Widow beat up some people and I probably made some enemy’s while I did that, but what now? Will S.H.I.E.L.D. lock me up because I saw something important or will they just let me be after I explained everything?”_

Natasha knew you just had quite the shock so she kept to herself and waited for you to begin asking questions.  
      You collected yourself and started. “You could have mentioned to me you were THE Black Widow, I would have known that you would be better off without my help.”  
      “Just call me Natasha” she says “and you most certainly saved my ass, I thought I disarmed them all but I was wrong. Without you there is no telling what could have happened.”  
       “So, what will happen to me now?” You ask.  
       “Well, first I will get debriefed while you wait in an interrogation room. Next someone -most likely director Fury- will ask for your version of the events and threaten to sue you for everything you will ever be worth if you ever so much as breathe a word of this to someone else without his permission. After that they will make you an offer: go back to your normal life or join the avengers and train to help save the world.”  
       “HOLA THERE FOR A SECOND! Why would they ever make an offer like that? I am not superhero material!”  
       “I think you could be a great asset to the team, I will vouch for you and help train you until you are ready. You better decide quick because we are almost at HQ.”

You arrived at the Avengers Tower and were almost immediately taken to an interrogation room. You just sat there at a table waiting for someone come in.  Then something happened, you almost didn’t notice it at first but now you did: there was a whisper in your mind. You never felt something like this but your mind knew immediately what it was _“MINDREADER”_ , it seemed to scream to you. Before you could think twice you threw up a concrete wall in your mind, it worked, the whisper was gone. You could still feel some kind of pressure but it was faint and you could ignore it.

Then the door flew open and a man and a woman walked inside. While they sat down in at the other end of the table you skimmed their minds, well the mind of one of them.  
_“So this is director Fury”_ you thought to yourself, you could see why he was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he looked like he could squash you like a bug especially with that eye-patch he had on. However when you tried to look at the woman’s mind it was like she wasn’t there. _“What in the world did I get myself into?”_   Then your thoughts were interrupted by Fury. “It is nice to meet you miss (y/l/n), I am director Fury and this here is Wanda Maximoff but you might know her as Scarlet Witch. Agent Romanoff explained your condition and mutation to us and I would like to make clear that everything you come to know here will be strictly confidential and we will sue you for everything you own and more if you speak of this to anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. without permission.” You nodded your head and the director seemed satisfied with your answer.  
       After he made some more threats, he asked if you could give your version of the events of that night and you gladly did. You were beginning to get tired and having to hold up the wall in your head didn’t help, eventually you let it down and immediately you could feel the whisper again in your mind. Your eyes snapped automatically to Wanda. _“Can you please stop reading my mind? I have had quite a stressful night and I am not up for this sort of shit right now.”  
_        You thought this to yourself knowing she could hear you think it, her eyes widened upon hearing your statement. The whisper in your mind stopped and your gave her a thankful smile knowing out of instinct that you still couldn’t talk to her in her mind.

Eventually after some more questioning Fury asked you the million dollar question. “So miss (y/l/n), you have two options right now. Number one is simple: you go back to your own existence and live a mostly normal life. Or you choose for number two: you join the avengers and train until you are ready to face off to the dangers that threaten this world and everyone who lives on it.”  
       “I choose for number two under two conditions” you said. “My parents and best friend will know the basics of what I am doing and they will be protected for as long as I am part of S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
       “Done” Fury says, “welcome to the Avengers agent (y/l/n), agents Romanoff and Maximoff will introduce you to your teammates and show you around”

 

_“That was easy.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter will be meeting part of the team, not all of them but we will get there.
> 
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	3. This is going to be so much fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the team, well some of them. Only Clint and Pietro are at the tower today.  
> So you, Wanda and Natasha decide to prank Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the your thoughts. Cursive and underlined are someone else their thoughts.

Fury left the room soon after agreeing to your offer and not a second later Natasha entered. “Welcome to the dream-team (y/n), not only do we have a billionaire douchebag, a robot with feelings, a god who is addicted to pop tarts, male Katniss Everdeen, Wanda is a mind reader who can also move stuff with her mind, her twin brother is the human incarnation of Sonic the hedgehog, Captain America is a walking and talking Dorito, I am an international super spy and the calmest guy on the team has anger management problems. So don’t worry we have seen a lot of weird things and seeing that you are a part of the team now, you will also see a lot of weird shit” she said while moving to sit down.  
       “You know you would think that with me being new to the group you would give a better description of this “dream-team” so I won’t feel like I made a mistake by joining you, but NOOoo you just have to try and bring out the weird and crazy stuff.”   
       Wanda laughed hard what didn’t surprise you, even though you could not speak inside her mind, it didn’t stop her from reading yours or Natasha’s. You thought for a second and then decided to ask her.  “Wanda, I know you maybe won’t like this but can I please talk to you in your mind like I do usually? I promise not to look further, it is just that I am used to talking In people’s minds, I can use sign language most of the time but my way of talking is faster and easier.”   
       Wanda thought for a second and then agreed “but on two conditions. One: only talking no digging further into my mind. Two: when you meet my brother we will prank him into thinking you can’t read his mind.”  
       “Deal.” You said while sporting a big grin.

After accepting Wanda’s deal, you explained your plans to Natasha and she immediately wanted to help with the prank. She knows sign language so she is your “translator”. You all worked out the details of your prank on the way to the elevator. In the elevator however, you had the scare of your life when a female voice began talking to you. Wanda laughed and explained that it was F.R.I.D.A.Y. an artificial intelligence invented by Tony Stark. She also told you that F.R.I.D.A.Y knows sign language because of Clint. “He sometimes forgets his hearing aids so Tony programed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to translate sign to the rest of the team when that happens.”

Sometime later the elevator opened and you were greeted by a large living area with an open kitchen to the side. Natasha walked in and made a grand gesture with her arms “This is the living room, this is the place where you will see the most of us together, apart from the gym of course. To the right corridor are everyone’s bedrooms and to the left is the armory and before you ask: yes, we need it there because some people think they can break into the Avengers Tower at night and we can’t defend ourselves with pillows and blankets.”  
       You looked around with awe, everything was so stylish and the view of New York was to die for. Your silent admiring of the place was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. “Hey Nat, who is our visitor here and why are you showing her around?” He asked Natasha.  
       You were slightly annoyed by this guy, didn’t he know you could speak for yourself? Well technically you couldn’t but hey, he didn’t know that.  “You know where I come from it is really rude to ignore someone and then talk about her to someone else in front of her.”  The guy took a step back after hearing your voice in his head and looked shocked at you, mouth opening and closing like a fish. You turned to Natasha and signed **“witch one is this? The billionaire douchebag?”** Natasha laughed and the guy answered for her “why in God’s name would you think I am Tony Stark? I am Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye and before you ask: yes I know sign language, I am 80% deaf so I had to learn it when I was younger.” You grinned and shook his hand while Natasha explained who you are, what you could do and that you are a new member of the team. “Well (y/n), it is nice to meet you. There aren’t much guys for you to meet today. Tony and Bruce are at some sort of science event until tomorrow, Steve is on a mission and Thor is to Asgard with Vision. So the only one here besides us is Pietro.”

After making some more small talk with Clint, Wanda and Natasha showed you your room. It was beautiful. The style is amazing, you have everything you would have in a normal apartment except a kitchen and the bathroom is huge. You looked around in awe and asked the girls next to you “THIS will be my room? This isn’t a room, this is an apartment!”  
       “We know, Tony went a little overboard with all the bedrooms” said Natasha.  
       “A LITTLE?! THIS IS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A LITTLE?! I HAVE A JACUZZI IN MY BATHROOM!”  
       “This is Tony Stark we are talking about not some cheap hotel” is what Wanda said.

After your little freak-out and more exploring of your room (you also discovered that when you signed a question in the air, that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would answer to the best of her knowledge) you all went to the kitchen to get a snack. You were about to grab a tasty looking muffin when all of a sudden a gust of wind passed by and your muffin was gone. You huffed in annoyance and looked around for the person who took your muffin. That’s when you found the guy leaning against the fridge with your muffin. You narrowed your eyes and walked over to him holding out your hand in the universal sign of “give that back to me please.” That is when Wanda noticed him and called out “Pietro, give that back to (y/n) and be nice!” But before he could give it back you snatched it from his hand with lightning speed and took a bite. Pietro was taken aback by your speed.  “this is your brother, the one we are planning to prank?”  you ask Wanda.  “Yes, this is my idiot brother but a fair warning. He is what you would call a lady’s man” she said in your mind.  
       While she said this Pietro walked over to you and tried to get the muffin back using his speed, but he was too late. You read his intentions in his mind and quickly stuffed the muffin in your mouth. Pietro looked annoyed and said “you know I was planning on eating that.” You glared at him and signed to Natasha **“Could you please tell Sonic over here that if he wanted the muffin he should have been faster.”** While your signed to Natasha Pietro’s mind went a mile a minute. First he was confused and then he had the revelation that you must be mute or something. “But why would she get a tour of the tower? Maybe she is a friend of Natasha. Or even better: she is one of Tony’s new assistants.”  
       Natasha grinned and said to Pietro; “She says that if you wanted the muffin you should have been faster Sonic.” Pietro looked offended but his thoughts were going in a whole other direction. _“Hot and snarky, I really hope she is an assistant of Tony because this could get interesting.”_ You and Wanda both laughed out loud hearing this.  “Like he has a chance”  you say to Wanda, she agreed and asked “How long do you think it will take him to notice that you can read his mind?”  
        “It could take a while, but we can give him some hints”   
       “Oh yes, please do!”  
        **“Can you ask him to introduce himself and explain that I am a new recruit? Don’t mention my mutation, just say I am good at martial arts or something.”  
       ** Natasha nodded and translated for you, explaining that you joined the team because you are an expert in mixed martial arts. Pietro looked impressed and introduced himself. While he did this he imagined training with you, getting the upper hand and getting you to the ground, him on top of you.  
       While he imagined this you slipped inside his mind and took control over his fantasy. You made yourself flip the two of you over so he was now under you and made yourself whisper “Not so fast Sonic” in his ear (while you can’t talk in real life, you can in his mind using his fantasy). Then you made yourself stand up and walk away.  
Pietro looked stunned while you giggled, you signed to Natasha **“say to him this exactly: It’s nice to meet you Sonic but I have somewhere to be. So to be continued? And remember don’t be so fast.  
**        Natasha grinned and translated for you to Pietro “She says, It’s nice to meet you Sonic but I have somewhere to be. So to be continued? And remember don’t be too fast.”

If you thought Pietro looked stunned at the ending of "his fantasy", then his face now is the equivalent of pure shock when he heard you use almost the same words from your fantasy self.  
       You laughed and gave him a knowing look while you walked to your room.

 

 _“This is going_ _to be so much fun”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	4. Let’s do this shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the Avengers tower.......  
> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (b/f/n) = best friend name  
> (y/n) = your name
> 
> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.

You wake up in a strange bed and you're temporarily confused. Then you remember that this is your room (more like apartment) and that you're in the freaking Avengers tower.  
      It is still way too early for this, you need your coffee before you kill someone because they rubbed you the wrong way

You put the same clothes on from the day before and shuffled to the living room _“I really need to buy some clothes because I think I will not go home for a while.”_  You shuffled into the kitchen like the zombie you are and focused your attention on the coffee machine, waiting for it to dispense your life juice. After waiting for the machine to finish you picked up your cup and started to walk to the fridge to look for some food because, you know… zombie’s need food too.  
      You tried to sip your coffee while you browsed through the fridge and that is the moment when you felt someone tug on your coffee. You looked up and saw Pietro trying to steal it from you. _“Are you fucking kidding me? He can’t even get his own coffee!? First the muffin and now this?”_ After tugging your hand free of the coffee thief, you hissed at him. Yes, you heard it right you HISSED at him with the biggest death glare you could ever give someone. He had to learn early on that it would be suicide to steal your morning coffee. Pietro was stunned by your reaction, he didn’t expect you to be so aggressive about just some coffee.  
      Wanda walked into the kitchen just in time to see you hiss at her brother and she could barely contain her laughter. “She is trying to tell you that it would be suicide to steal her much needed coffee in the morning brother.” She said to him.  
      While she said this you found some breakfast yogurt in the fridge and moved on to the couch where you began to munch on your food.

After you were done with your de-zombiefying process, you looked up to see that Natasha was almost done eating too. While she finished her food you explained that you needed to buy clothes or go back to your apartment to pick some up. “Well if Tony was here he would give you your personal Avengers credit card but he will return in a few hours so we will have to drop by your apartment to pick up the starters and order the other stuff online when you get your credit card from tony.”  
      **“Sounds like a good plan, when do we leave?”**  
      “Right about now.”  
      You and Natasha cleaned your messes and walked to the hanger to get in the same aircraft you used to arrive here. On the way to your apartment you tried to think of a good excuse to tell to (b/f/n) for not coming back the night before and now for leaving them without a roommate.  
      “How much money do I get for being an Avenger because I will need to cover the rent on the apartment I share with my friend.”  
      “We get way to much money, take it from me. You can cover the rent and buy an extra house if you want and still have money left over.”  
      “That much!? Where does all that money come from?”  
      “Two words: Stark Industries.”  
      “Well it seems like I will have a big savings account thanks to Stark Industries.”

You arrived at your town and Natasha landed on the same place she did the night before. After that you both walked through town. Everything felt strange but was to be expected after last night.  
Natasha stopped you when you arrived at your apartment, you looked at her, confused. “I think that there is a police car in front of your apartment.” She said. You looked and yupp there was a police car. Not that it surprised you. “My mom is a detective and my father is a cop,” You explained. “(b/f/n) must have called them last night.” Natasha nodded, understanding.

You waled in after you unlocked the door and  knocked on it three times. You had agreed with (b/f/n) that you would do that if you enter a room after scaring them all the time.  
      “(Y/n), is that you?” (b/f/n) asked. You walked to the living room and seeing her sitting there with your parents. You broadcast your mind so everyone can hear you said, “yup it’s me. Who else would it be?”  
      “Oh my God, I am so glad you are okay! But what happened last night? After I went and got your parents and arrived at the alley you were gone. Only the guys who were fighting the woman were there, knocked out and later it turned out that they are hardcore criminals! What happened (y/n)?” (b/f/n) asked.  
      “Well that is kind of a long story, first of all I would like you to meet someone. This is Natasha.” You stepped aside so everyone could see her and you could see your parents put one and one together.  
      “But that is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow” your mother said.  
      “Yes she is, she is also the woman fighting the guys in the alley. I stayed after (b/f/n) left to get you guys, I didn’t intend on helping her because she didn’t need any to start with but one of the guys pulled out a gun. Out of instinct I warned her in her mind and knocked the guy out.”  
      “So she knows about your mutation?” your father asked.  
      “Yes, first she was suspicious but after some questioning at the Avengers tower she believed me. Later her boss made me the offer of becoming an consultant on mutants for the Avengers and train with them. I agreed.”  
      “So you have a job at the Avengers tower now but that is so far away. How will you do that?”  
      “Well that is the point, I will live there and come visit from time to time. (b/f/n), I can keep paying my part of the rent so you don’t have to look for a new roommate but if you want a new one just say it and I will stop paying my half.”  
      “Thanks, but I will keep room for you in this apartment so you can visit whenever you want. So no new roommate for me.”  
      “Good then I’ll keep paying. I will have to pack some stuff and go now. It is a work day after all.”

After everything was packed and your parents and best friend made sure that you are indeed okay, you left. A short flight later and you were at the Avengers tower again.  
      You walked to your ~~apartment~~ room and began to unpack your stuff. They were mostly clothes but you couldn’t leave your laptop and chargers behind for obvious reasons.

You were now rummaging through the fridge looking for a snack because your stomach decided that it had a voice to and it was using it to its hearts content. You hummed in triumph when you found an apple and took a bit of it while walking to the couch to sit down next to Pietro. When you were half way there you heard the elevator ding open and two guys walked out of it: a confident looking man with a beard and a shorter one with glasses. They looked surprised to see you there which was to be expected. “Uuhhm, who are you, what are you doing on this floor and most importantly how did you get on this floor in the first place?” said the one with the beard.  
      “This is (y/n)” Pietro said “she is”  
      **“I am a new member of your team”** You finished for him in sign language. F.R.I.D.A.Y. translated for you but you could see that one of the guys didn’t need the translation. It was the shorter one with the glasses. **“Are you mute or deaf?”** he signed.  
      **“I am mute”**  
      “Well that is going to get easy with the team missions” the other one said with way to much sarcasm to your liking.  
       “Can you tone the sarcasm down, I really hate it when people talk down to me.” You said this to all of them and the looks on their faces were awesome but the look on Pietro’s face was pure gold. He just realized what happened the day before when you were meeting him for the first time and he is mortified.  
The short guy laughed “It is hard to make Tony Stark speechless and you just did it within 3 minutes of meeting him, well done. I am Bruce Banner by the way.”  
      “Nice to meet you Bruce, I take it that Mr. too much sass here is Tony Stark?”  
      “Mr. too much sass can speak for himself you know” said the man in question.  
      “Prove it then, use your words.”  
      “Yes, this is Tony Stark. You have the permission of everyone on the team to punch him when he acts out” is what Bruce said.  
      “Well it is nice to know that I can teach him a lesson when push comes to shove.”  
      “How can you speak to our minds?” Tony asked.  
      “I have been mute my whole life and on top of that I am a mutant. I can read minds and speak to them using this ability, it is almost like talking and I used it like that most of the time. I was homeschooled mostly so I could get control over my mutation but also to learn sign language so I won’t give my mutation away.”  
      “Can I run some test on you? I would like to study this further. Only if you want of course” Bruce said.  
      “Of course, I would like to learn more about my mutation too.”  
      “Can I join?” Pietro asked.  
      “If (y/n) is okay with it”  
      “Sure, I’m okay with it”  
      You followed Bruce into the elevator with Pietro in tow. “Bring us to the lab please” Bruce said to F.R.I.D.A.Y. as the elevator doors closed. 

_“Let’s do this shit!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I had a bit of a writers block while writing this but I hope that is not too obvious.  
> If you have any tips or ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne  
> 


	5. This month was awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New powers and meeting the first avenger.  
> What a month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.

It has been an hour and Bruce has run all the test that he could think off. You are now talking to him and Pietro to pass the time until the results come trough, mostly telling them about all the funny stuff you did with your powers when you were younger. You have done a brain scan while you were using your powers but also one without using them. What you also did was a blood and DNA test. When the results were in you waited for Bruce to translate them from science to normal English.

“Well, your DNA says that you are a mutant. No surprise there.” Bruce said laughing. “But when I look at your brain scan’s you can see here the part of your brain that you use when you communicate with us.” He pointed at a part of the picture from the brain scan. It was lit up but not very much, “this shows me that when you use your mutation that you don’t use it at the height of your powers.” You looked at Bruce with a confused look. “So what does that mean?”  
      “This shows me that there is more to your mutation than just mindreading and talking to us in our minds.”  
      “Can you see on any of the tests what more I can do?”  
      “No I can’t, you can only discover that by training with your mutation. I suggests you train with Wanda seeing she has some of the same powers as you.”

And training you did, for weeks you trained with Wanda. You battled with your minds and tried to understand your mutation, after two week of training with her you found out you could sense if someone was using their mutation. You could sense when Wanda was reading minds even if she wasn’t reading yours, It was like you had an antenna that could observe the frequencies of different mutations, when Wanda moved objects it was a different frequency than when she read minds and when Pietro sped up you could sense the path that he ran through the tower. This came in handy because he took special pleasure in pranking you. He considered it payback for fooling him when you first met him. You could sense him most of the time and when you couldn’t, his thoughts were so loud that they warned you that he was up to something.  
      This time however you couldn’t sense anything and when you opened the door to your room you were drenched in ice-cold water. All you felt was cold, you felt the water run down your back onto your legs and into your favorite leather shoes. _He did not! He did not just ruin my favorite shoes!_ These were a present from your best friend and VERY expensive _. He is going to die._ “PIETRO MAXIMOFF!!! YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!” You shouted this throughout the whole avengers tower and the whole team could hear that you weren’t kidding. Clint cringed inwardly knowing what you could do from experience, he and Natasha trained you further in your combat skills and he didn’t envy Pietro right now. Natasha was just smiling to herself knowing that Pietro was going to get what was coming to him from the get go, she hoped that F.R.I.D.A.Y. could save the footage for re-watching later on.

As luck would have it Natasha had front row seats to the show that was about to happen. She was training with Clint in one of the training rooms when Pietro ran in and hid behind one of the archery targets that Clint was using. “I am not here, just ignore me and keep training” is wat he said. Natasha smirked and broadcasted her thoughts and yelled out mentally _“Found speedy for you (y/n), he is in one of the training rooms with me and Clint hiding behind one of the archery targets”.  
      _ Sometime later you came barging into the training room and stalked toward the archery targets. You were so angry you could spit fire and when Natasha looked at you she could see your eyes gleam but when she looked closer she was stunned to see that your eyes had changed. They were still (e/c) but they were split pupils like a cat. While you looked for Pietro’s mind behind the targets you felt something happen to yourself, you didn’t question it, it felt right and you were too angry to care about it. Natasha and Clint were now openly staring at you, not only your eyes were changing, your whole face was. They looked perplexed as your nose began to protrude from your face and your ears began to lengthen and grow backwards. A few seconds later they were looking at a human body with a dragon face. You roared and spew fire at the archery targets, you missed Pietro because he began to run when he heard you roar, he fled into the corner of the room looking at you in pure terror. You walked towards him while the rest of your body changed into a dragon with tail and all. Your scales where the color of your hair and you spread your wings wide to trap him into the corner. “DON’T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR NEXT TIME I WON’T MISS!” You roared into the minds around you. Pietro nodded weakly and when you were certain he learned his lesson you folded your wings and Pietro ran away as fast as he could.

Satisfied with what you did, you changed back into a woman. Natasha was the first to speak “How the hell did you do that?”  
      “I don’t know, it was on instinct I think.”  
      “Well I don’t care how you did that, it was awesome!” Is what Clint said.  
      “Can you change into anything you want or just a dragon?” Natasha asked  
      “I don’t know, let me try something else.” You closed your eyes and concentrated really hard, you felt your body change again but this time it was a lot harder than when you were angry. A minute later you were done and opened your eyes and looked at a bewildered Clint and Natasha. You had changed into Clint but holding the change was a lot more difficult than you thought. Natasha started laughing and you joined her losing your concentration and changing back to yourself. “That was awesome!” Clint said and you had to agree with him, it was amazing that you could change into everything you wanted.

From that moment on you trained even more and two weeks later you could change into anything you wanted even fantasy creatures. As long as it lived and breathed you could change into it, so no inanimate object only living things. It had been an exhausting month but you never had so much fun in your life.  
      At the moment it was the middle of the night and you couldn’t sleep because you were having too much fun changing your hands into anything you wanted. After some time you decided to grab some hot chocolate. You were happily mixing your hot coco when you heard the elevator ding. You thought it was Tony the insomniac on his way to make some coffee for himself but it wasn’t. As you stepped out of the kitchen you saw a big blond beefcake kind of guy looking at you in surprise. _OH MY LORD LOOK AT THOSE MUSCLES!_ You thought to yourself realizing that this was probably Captain America. Steve on the other hand was really confused, he was just back from a long mission and when he came back home there was a strange girl ogling at him and not saying a word of explanation on why she was in the avengers level of the tower. With his mind still in mission mode he discreetly made his way over to the light switch and pressed it instead of flicking it on.  
      You cursed in your head knowing this was a silent alarm in case of intruders. You placed your hot coco on a table and waited for the rest of the team to arrive in silence. Steve waited for you to speak but you didn’t have the energy for it, feeling yourself getting tired.  
      Steve opened his mouth and was about to speak up when Pietro ran into the room looking for the intruder. He saw you and Steve stand there and without thinking he made his way over to you to protect you from the intruder. Standing protectively before you he asked Steve “Where is the intruder?” Steve looked even more confused now and said “She is standing right behind you.” With panic in his eyes he turned around looking behind you to see if someone was there. His mind was making up murderers and assassins who were on the verge of stabbing you in the back. Reading his mind you snorted and stepped aside from Pietro into the view of Steve. By now the rest of the team were running into the room looking for a break-in.  “This is just an misunderstanding everyone, Steve walked in and thought I was an intruder. It’s okay, you can all go back to bed while I introduce myself to him.” Pietro looked relived while the rest of the team just grumbled and went back to bed. Steve on the other hand looked around perplexed because he just heard a voice but no one spoke. He looked at you and you smiled “Hello there Steve, my name is (y/n) (y/l/n). I am a new member of the team. I am mute but also a mutant, this is why I can talk to you in your mind. I can also read minds and change my appearance into anything I want as long as it lives.”   
      “Wow, that is a lot to take in. I am sorry I thought you were an intruder.” Steve answered.  
      “It’s okay, this pea brain here thought I was one of Tony’s new assistants when I met him for the first time.” You said this while you pointed at Pietro while you said that. Steve laughed and said “Well it is nice to meet you (y/n) but right now I am really tired from my mission so I will get to know you better tomorrow.” And with that he walked towards his room.  
      You turned towards Pietro and asked “You really thought there was an assassin or something trying to kill me didn’t you?” Pietro looked away and scratched his neck trying (and failing) to hide the blush on his face and not saying anything. “That is sooo cute!” you said and hugged him. “Thank you for trying to save me but right now I am really tired so I will be going to my bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You waved goodbye and left the room leaving a flustered speedster behind.

_“This month was awesome!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!!!  
> All tips and ideas are appreciated!
> 
> XOXO Anne


	6. What did I get myself into now....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.

It is the next morning and when you wake up you notice the smell of bacon. You really hope that the smell was coming from your soon to be devoured breakfast. You opened your eyes and stretched your limbs. Grumbling you stepped out of your bed and reached for your phone but your fingers met an object on your bedside table what was not there when you went to bed yesterday. Looking over you noticed it was a mug, you picked up the mug and looked what the contents could be. It looked like coffee and after sniffing it you confirmed it was indeed coffee. _Who would put coffee on my bedside table? Well whatever this is just what I need apart from the breakfast someone is making out there,_ you thought to yourself.

You were still in your pj’s when you walked into the kitchen looking for the delicious bacon smell and low and behold Pietro out of all people was baking breakfast. You almost snorted the coffee that you were drinking out through your nose, he was wearing a kiss the cook apron and a chef’s hat, he looked ridiculous. The noise you made from trying not to choke on your coffee him made him look up. He smiled at you but before he could say something you started wheezing holding the kitchen counter so you would not fall over from laughing so damn hard. “What is it? Is it something in the coffee?” was Pietro’s question.  
      “No no no no, the coffee is perfect,” you said trying to collect yourself. “It’s just that you look ridiculous in that outfit, are you seriously wearing a kiss the cook apron?” Pietro looked insulted at your comments. “You were laughing at me?”  
      “Well yes, how could I not? To repeat myself: you look ridiculous.”  
      “But the coffee is perfect you said? Well that means I did something right.” He said with a cocky grin.  
      “So you were the one who left this on my nightstand? Why?”  
      “Well after I pranked you I couldn’t help but feel guilty-“  
      “You should have been,” you interrupted him. “Those shoes were very expensive and a present as well. But I almost torched your ass so I would say you learned your lesson.”   
      “Yes I learned my lesson but I thought the least I could do was make some breakfast. See it as a peace offering.”  
      “If your cooking skills are as good as your coffee making skills than the offer is accepted.” You said smiling.

Later the both of you were sitting on the couch enjoying your breakfast. You had sprawled your legs over Pietro’s lap and the speedster was not complaining. You were happily munching on your food and really enjoying it not noticing that Pietro was staring at you. You were almost finished when you finally noticed him looking at you. “Enjoying the view?” You asked him with a smirk. He quickly looked at his food trying (and failing) to hide his blush. He began to practically inhale his food. After a few minutes you broke the silence. “Why were you so panicked yesterday when Steve said there was an intruder?” Pietro choked on his food and had to take a minute to collect himself. “What do you mean?” He asked after he cleared his airway, trying to sound nonchalant but definitely failing on that department.  
      “What I mean is that yesterday when Steve set off the alarm you immediately stepped in front of me and tried to protect me. When Steve said the intruder was behind you, you panicked like you thought someone was going to kill me right then and there.”  
      “No I did not think that, I just wanted to protect you.” He tried to lie but he was really bad at it, mostly because he began to blush again.  
      “Pietro,” you said in a no bullshit tone while giving him a matching look, “I read your mind, you thought someone was going to stab me in the back."  
      “Yeah I know,” he said while scratching his neck “But I was trying to protect you. You are the newest recruit and I just didn’t want to see you hurt. I know you can hold your own. Hell you can change into a dragon for Christ sake but I really care about you and I don’t know what I would do if someone ever hurt you.” You were quiet for a few second just trying to process what he just said. Eventually you spoke up, “well first things first, thank you for trying to protect me but, and this is a big but. Don’t ever throw yourself at anything or anyone who is trying to hurt me, if you ever get hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. It is just like you said: I can fend for myself, I am not some helpless girl Pietro, I am an Avenger just like you are.”  
      “I know that and I will keep it in mind.” Pietro said in a defeated voice.  
      “Hey now,” you said in a reassuring tone. “It is okay to look out for my well being but don’t sacrifice yourself just to save me. Just treat me like the rest of our teammates, that is all I ask." Pietro smirked, “You have yourself a deal. Now onto other important matters. I didn’t make you breakfast just to make a peace offering. I want to make an alliance, a pranking alliance. You and I will never prank each other without a proper cause and we will instead prank the others mercilessly.”  
      “Oh, you have yourself a deal Sir Maximoff.” You said sporting the same grin as him.  
      “It’s has been great negotiating with you Miss (y/l/n).”

The both of you set out on pranking the team but it was cut short by a mission call. You and Pietro were the last ones to walk into the control room. Steve explained that there was a Hydra facility that he discovered while he was on his mission. You were pumped by the idea of your first mission but also a little worried, did you receive enough training? What if you did something wrong and your teammates would get hurt? Before you could worry more about the mission Steve began handing out the roles to everyone and when he came by your name he said, “(y/n), you will be holding down the fort here at the avengers’ tower. No offence but you are the newest recruit and I don’t want to see you hurt. Give it a few more weeks and you can join us on missions.” You nodded, you really didn’t mind and agreed with him fully. Your training was still young and you weren’t sure enough about your powers yet.

A few hours later you were trying to focus on the movie you were watching but you keep falling back to worrying about your teammates. Would they be okay? What if someone got hurt and you could have prevented it but you weren't there? You shook your head and cleared it of those thoughts. That is the moment when you heard the elevator ding. _That can’t be the team they just left about two hours ago._ You didn’t trust it even though no one can get up to this level without F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s permission. You slipped down to the flour so no one could see you when they walked out of the elevator and lay there listening. “All right boys scope the place for anyone left, we need a hostage for this plan to work.” Said a gravelly voice. You heard multiple heavy footsteps and you knew you were done for; you could never take on multiple men so you did the first thing that came to your mind: you closed your eyes and changed form. You did not change much, your hair became a cute pixie cut and your face became more heart shaped. You also changed your height; you became shorter to come across as less treating. You looked still like yourself but different, just a lot shorter and cuter.  
      When you were done you heard a grunt and out of nowhere a hand grabbed your neck and picked you up while you let out a squawk of surprise. “Well what do we have here? You are not an avenger are you girly?” You shook your head and looked at him with big scared eyes. _Luckily I am good at acting_ , you thought to yourself. “Well what are you then?” he asked harshly. With shaking hands, you began to sign **“I am no one really, please just leave me alone.”** A light went on in the eyes of your captor and he said “You are mute aren’t you?” You nodded meekly. “Well I don’t know the first thing about sign language but you are on the avengers level of the tower so you must be important enough to take with us.” With those words he forced your hands behind you. _AH HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING WITH THEM WITHOUT A FIGHT!_ With that thought you began to struggle and you succeeded in punching the guy in the face but his buddy’s heard your struggle and came looking what the noise was. After that your fight didn’t last long, you were tied up while the guy you punched held his nose. When he removed his hand you saw he had a bloody nose, you smirked seeing his face like that. “Keep laughing girly, when I am done with you, you should be happy if you can manage a grimace.” With that he picked you up and hoisted you over his shoulders. You struggled while he walked into the elevator and he just laughed and strengthened his grip on you.

_“What did I get myself into now....?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all liked it. Ideas, tips and tricks will always be appreciated xD.
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	7. That was quite the escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a new friend wasn't on your checklist. But hell, who are you to turn down new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite the time to make and I hope I don't disapoint with this new chapter.
> 
> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.
> 
> Draga = darling

It is now one day later, at least you think it has been one day. You are tied to a chair someplace underground and getting really tired. The instance you met the leader of the men who kidnaped you, you read his mind. Their plan was simple: kidnap someone important and hold them for ransom so they could get some stupid computer program that could be really dangerous in the wrong hands, and you seriously doubted their hands were the good kind. You were scared of course and you knew that you could escape by changing into some small animal and slip through a crack in the door. There was one problem though and that problem was that this group would try again and again until they succeeded. You could handle this and the team would come and get you soon, so it was better that you were tied in this chair than someone innocent who was prone to panicking in this situation.

You had no plan of escaping but you knew that there would be a fight when the team came so you prepared some things for when they came. You put doubt in some of the minds of your captors, made them remember cringe worthy stuff from their lives to throw them off guard and you put some stupid and catchy songs into their minds. All in all, you were being a mental nightmare to your captors and you enjoyed it immensely. You enjoyed the cringe worthy memories the most because you could see the failures of the men around you but the catchy songs were a close second. You also noticed that there were some half trained/half wild animals while searching the minds of your captors. Not dogs but wolves and even a tiger.

Right now you were annoying the guard who was stationed by the doorway and suddenly the leader walks in with some guys following him with camera equipment. The all set it up in front of you while the leader speaks to you. “We are going to have a video chat with your friends so I can make my demands.” You nodded and sculpted your face into a scared and weak look. It took some time to establish the connection but after half an hour the call connected. When you looked at the screen on the computer you could see your team, you could also see yourself in a small box in the corner of the screen, you assumed that was what the team saw. Pietro was one of the first to talk. “Is that (y/n)?” you nodded and looked at the leader, you assumed he would do the talking. He didn't disappoint you “So that is the name of your little mouse? Nice to know, it is quite difficult to interrogate someone who can't speak-“ The guy kept on speaking and laying out his demands but you weren't listening anymore, you began to give the team some much needed information via Morse code by blinking a lot of times and hoped that Steve or Natasha would see your attempts of communication.

It wasn’t just Steve or Natasha who noticed your excessive blinking, your whole team did. When the leader was done with demanding stuff and the call was over Tony gave the command to F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play the footage of the call again. Steve was the first to decipher your blinking. “She is blinking in Morse code!” He said.  
      “So that is what she is doing! F.R.I.D.A.Y. please translate her blinking.” Tony said.  
      “Hello guys” F.R.I.D.A.Y. translated, “I’m fine, they don’t know I am an avenger and I am fucking with their minds to annoy them until you all come to bust me out. There are about 20 to 25 guys with tactical gear and weapons. There are some trained animals so watch out, they even have a t-.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. stopped suddenly because that was where the call ended. Pietro looked around nervously at his teammates. Wanda knew what he was thinking without reading his mind: he was going to get you, no matter what.  
      “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you locate where this call came from?” Pietro asked.  
      “I will do my best sir Maximoff but it will take at least two hours.” Was her answer.

After three hours of waiting F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced to the avengers that your location was known and the team rushed to the conference room. F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave your location and the team began to plan their attack. They agreed that only four of them would go and were currently arguing who would go. Well, more accurately, they were arguing who shouldn’t go. Steve and Natasha would most definitely go but when Pietro volunteered there were mixed feelings. Wanda wasn’t keen on him going but she knew she couldn’t stop him due to his determination to get you back, Tony and Clint didn’t like it either but after a lot of arguing they all saw that Pietro was going whether they liked it or not. The fourth person who would join them was Tony for if they needed air support. After making a solid plan of attack they quickly went to a quinjet and flew to your location.

It was one hour later and you were still tied to the chair and getting really impatient. You already cut though most of the ropes. You had done this by making one of your nails really sharp and long. Sawing through your bindings was really easy and you were now waiting for your teammates to get you.  
      Suddenly you felt four new minds and after some snooping you confirmed that they were indeed your friends. Taking this for a signal you freed yourself from the last of the ropes and quickly overpowered your guard. It was easily done, you just punched him really hard in the face and that knocked him out immediately. After taking his pistol and knife you ran through the corridor hoping you could find an exit.  
      You didn’t find an exit, you found the kennels instead. However, these were no normal kennels, these were more like giant cages with giant predators in them. There were three wolves and one tiger all in different cages but you could see they were all genetically enhanced. The wolves were almost 1,2 meter high (about 4 ft.) and the tiger was roughly 1,5 meter high (about 5 ft.). You stared at these animals in amazement. When you walked up to the cages, you saw that there were medical like charts hanging on the doors. When you looked at the charts of the wolves you read that they were of course bigger than the average of 0,80 to 0,85 meter (2,6 to 2,8 ft.) and were three times as strong and four times as fast than a normal wolf. The tiger was also larger than normal. A normal tiger would be 0,90 to 1,10 meters high (2,9 to 3,6 ft.) and this tiger also had regenerating powers. This sounded quite intriguing and you decided to look into her mind. As you dove into her mind you felt a connection form like someone clicked your minds together. This surprised you very much, you had made a mental link, but you thought this was only possible with human beings. The tiger was equally confused but she understood that you were no threat to her. Through the bond she urged you to open her cage so you could both escape together. This was quite weird for you but you took it in strides and opened her door. She walked out of her cage and began to sniff you. She sniffed everywhere and after some time she was satisfied that you were indeed friendly.

Thinking the wolves were just as friendly, you walked towards their cages and began to fiddle with their locks. However, you were stopped by the tiger, she growled and pushed a thought through your bond. “They are not friendly, they are brainwashed and very dangerous.” The thought was gravely like a growl. You nodded and thought for a second “Do you want to come with me? We could become a team.” The tiger was already nodding her head before you finished the thought. “What do I call you? Do you have a name?” you asked.  
      “You could not pronounce my name in your language but you can call me Narcissa if you want to.”  
      “Okay Narcissa, is it alright if I call you Cissa sometimes?”  
Narcissa nodded and you smiled, you just became friends with a tigress.

Narcissa and you ran through the compound looking for an exit and sometimes taking out a guard. Narcissa her healing powers were instantaneous and she could even heal from bullet wounds, she took out most of the guards and was running quite ahead of you when you had a brilliant idea. You sprinted until you were right beside Narcissa and sprang on her back, Narcissa was quite startled at first but got used to it fairly quickly.  
After some more running around you finally found an exit, you ran through it and arrived in some sort of courtyard. The courtyard however was not empty, it was full of people and it was mayhem. Everyone was fighting and when you looked closer you saw a blue blur running around knocking people over. _Is that Pietro?_ You asked yourself. You looked around some more and saw Captain America fighting side by side with Natasha and Tony flew around shooting everyone who moved and were on the opposite side.

For a few second you just stood there looking at your friends fighting for you, after you were done gaping at them you urged Narcissa to join the fight. You made clear who your friends were, grabbed the knife you took from the guard and hurled it at the nearest opponent. Pietro noticed an opponent go down seemingly out of nowhere and looked at the source of his downfall and saw you sitting on a giant tiger, pulling out a gun and start shooting people around you. He was mesmerized by your appearance, here they were trying to save you and you freed yourself and burst into the courtyard riding a giant fucking tiger and start shooting everything that was against you. He stared at you and didn't notice something creeping up on him from behind, it was one of the wolves. The wolf sneaked closer to Pietro when suddenly Narcissa smelled it and began running at it, Pietro was terrified because there was a huge tiger running right at him and he quickly ran out of the way only to see the tiger jumping right over the place where he just stood and attack the wolf with fangs and claws. You noticed what Narcissa was planning to do so you jumped of her back while she was mid leap and started looking around for the other two wolves.

Within seconds Pietro was by your side he started looking you over, looking for serious injuries. “Are you alright draga? Did they hurt you? Why were you riding a giant tiger?” He wanted to ask more but you gave him a look and started explaining the important stuff. “I am fine Pietro, I am not hurt and the tiger is a long story but she is friendly. We have to look out though, that wolf she is fighting isn't the only one here, there were three of them and I would appreciate it if you helped me fighting them.” Pietro nodded and you both sprinted off into different directions looking for the wolves.

Natasha, Steve and Tony had noticed your entrance and were currently worrying about the giant tiger who was fighting an equally giant wolf but before they could take any serious action they heard your voice in their minds. “Don’t attack the tiger, she is on our side. There are however, three giant wolves who are not on our side, Narcissa is fighting one of them right now but I don’t know where the other two are.” Natasha and Steve just accepted those facts and kept fighting the men around them. Tony didn’t question it much either his only reaction was “You befriended a giant tiger named Narcissa?”

Tony shot down the second wolf before it could attack while Pietro found the third one and was trying to take it down without much effect. Narcissa noticed this after she finished off her wolf and began advancing on the wolf Pietro was attacking. But it was shot down by Natasha before she could jump into the fight. Narcissa looked appreciatively at Natasha only to notice one of the last men sneaking towards her. Narcissa struck down the attacker before Natasha could even blink, Natasha looked back and saw that Narcissa just defended her and looked at her with respect.

The fight was over, the leader of the group was captured and you were all making your way to the quinjet. You were walking besides Narcissa still marveling over the bond you made with her but before you two could walk into the jet you were stopped by Tony. “No way the tiger is going with us! The tower is a strict no pets zone.” You glared at Tony  
      “Narcissa is no pet Tony, she is a mutated tiger. That is not the only thing though, I made a mental bond with her, we are connected so she is coming with us whether you like it or not!” You argued  
      “How are we going to do this then? Is she going to get a litter box?” He asked.  
      “You have a roof garden am I right?” You asked.  
      “Yes but-“ Tony began but you interrupted him.  
      “Well that seems like a perfect place for her to do her business, she will sleep in my room and getting food for her won’t be difficult, because if she feels hungry she could just mention though the bond what she needs.”  
      “But-“ Tony stammered.  
      “No but’s Tony, she is coming and there is nothing that can change that’s the end of this discussion.” You said sternly. You stepped into the jet and Narcissa followed you while Tony looked on with a defeated look.

Pietro, Steve and Natasha were laughing at Tony and they all hugged you. “I am glad you are fine (y/n).” Said Steve.  
      “Yeah so am I, but I must ask. Where did you get the giant tiger?” Natasha added.  
You were still being hugged by Pietro who took his time but you answered after he released you. “Well, I escaped some time before you arrived and while I was walking around the base I found the kennels. Narcissa was in a cage and a medical chart said she had regenerating powers, I was curious so I slipped into her mind and made a mental connection with her on accident. That is really it, nothing much but I think this could become a really good friendship.” Your team looked impressed and all nodded, Narcissa had saved some of their lives already so they were pretty quick to accept her. The jet took off and you were on your way back to the tower.

_“That was quite the escape”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!!!  
> As allways, all tips and ideas are appreciated!
> 
> XOXO Anne


	8. I could stay in this moment forever.

You and the team were on your way back to the tower, Narcissa was napping in the corner and she looked like a really big fluffy beanbag. You were getting tired just looking at her and decided to join her, you just walked over to her and lay on her stomach and listened to her purring in her sleep, _God she is just a giant cat isn’t she?_ You thought to yourself and quickly fell asleep.  
      Everybody was resting and keeping to themselves, Natasha was looking around the cabin and noticed that Pietro was staring at you, he was taking in every detail about you. She had noticed the crush he had on you and sat down next to him. Pietro didn’t notice her at all, he was too busy watching you sleep. “When are you going to tell her?” Natasha asked. Pietro’s head snapped to her and he began to splutter “Tell who what?”  
      “Don’t even try speedy, it’s obvious that you have at least a crush on our sleeping beauty over there.” Natasha half laughed  
      “It isn’t that obvious is it? He asked nervously.  
      “Not jet but I’m a spy, it’s my job to know. I’ll bet that your sister knows and the rest of the team will notice sooner or later.”  
      Pietro didn’t answer her, he turned his head and looked at you again. He already suspected that his sister knew but he didn’t expect that Natasha did. He kept looking at you and said to Natasha “I don’t know what to do, she is amazing and powerful. Hell, she can turn into a dragon for fucks sake but sometimes all I can see is a beautiful woman who can distract me with a little smile, just a smile and my concentration is gone. She takes shit from no one, just look at how she handled Stark when he objected to Narcissa. It’s just that I’m afraid to fuck everything up and she will leave.”  
      “She is a strong woman and knows what she wants Pietro. All I can say is that she will know sooner or later and I think that you need to talk to her before Stark or someone else fucks things up for you.” Natasha said this and stood up but before she walked away she said “Don’t be too fast though, right now she has to recover and get used to Narcissa but I have a hunch that it won’t take too long.” Pietro just nodded and kept watching you.

Narcissa and you woke up just when you landed and when you were on your feet again you let her walk before you. The rest of the team was waiting for you all in the living room and Clint spoke before you could introduce Narcissa. “Ehhm guys? Why is there is giant tiger? Is that (y/n)?”  
      “I’m not the giant tiger Clint. However I have bonded with the tiger while I was captured. She and I share thoughts without using my mutation. She also has a mutation, she has regenerating powers and her name is Narcissa.”  
      “So to summarize: you mentally bonded with a regenerating tiger named Natasha?” Was Wanda’s question. You just nodded.  
      “The whole bonded with a mutant tiger is not really weird to me, the question is: How in the fresh hell did you get Tony to agree with bringing the tiger to the tower. He won’t even let a goldfish live here, and believe me, I’ve tried.” Was Clint’s question.  
      “Well long story short, I made him.” Was your answer.  
      “You made him? Just like that? You made him accept the giant tiger?” he said questioningly.  
      “Jup.” You said with a pop at the p.  
      “You’re magic, pure magic!” he said in astonishment.  
      “Well whatever, tiger or not, she is part of the team now. Welcome to the team Narcissa.” Said Wanda. Narcissa purred and began sniffing everybody and after she was done she said to you “I like them.” While thumping her tail on the ground. You snorted and relayed the message to the rest of the team. Most of the team looked shocked that Narcissa could really talk to you but some of them (mostly Natasha) just laughed.

You began to yawn and Narcissa copied you and you both decided to go sleep for a long while. You gave the directions to your room to Narcissa and jumped on her back and hugged her neck. Narcissa began to purr and walked to your room while you already began too snooze on her back. Most of the team looked in astonishment at this, they didn’t expect that you could ride Narcissa much less that she would allow you riding her back.  
      When you reached your room you slipped from Narcissa’s back onto the bed and fell almost immediately asleep, the only thing you noticed before you fell asleep was Narcissa laying on the other half of the bed and putting a protective paw over your upper body.

Over the course of the week your team had gotten used to Narcissa and you and the tiger had become fast friends with each other. Natasha, Wanda and you had a lot of sleepovers and it ended up with all three of you sleeping on Narcissa’s stomach while the tiger was purring loudly. Narcissa liked the team a lot and had taken a special shining towards Pietro, she saw him as her special child and liked to mother him a lot. She also did this to Wanda seeing that they were twins and the pair loved it. She also had a positive effect on Bruce, she could calm him really fast and the man liked to cuddle her when he was watching television. The rest of the team got used to Narcissa fairly fast, only Tony did this begrudgingly only to be found later on, asleep and cuddling with her on the couch.  
      All in all, the team loved her and training was a lot easier. Who knew that a giant regenerating predator would help the team in a battle?

Not one day later that question was put to the test, Hydra had taken over the Empire State Building and yes, they were very cliché by doing it. You rolled your eyes when you heard about it in the meeting room. The mission was simple: take out Hydra and prevent any casualties. Bruce decided to stay behind because the Hulk wasn’t good with confined spaces like the Empire State Building and the whole team agreed.

You all arrived at the building and were met by two Hydra men, they claimed to be messengers. “We want our tiger back.” Began one but was interrupted by Narcissa’s growling. Both of the men took a step backwards and the second one finished with. “If we don’t get it back we’ll kill everyone who is the building.” Narcissa was growling the whole time now and looked like she was about to pounce. Steve opened his mouth to say something but you had enough. You stepped forward broadcasted your thoughts to the whole Empire State Building and shouted “If you want your tiger back you’ll have to fight me because none of you will be getting Narcissa while she is bonded with me!” You could feel the shocked minds of everyone around you and you knew the message had gotten through.  
      The two messengers ran back inside to get reinforcements.  
      You grew your nails out until they were sharp talons looked at Narcissa, she nodded at you and you jumped on her back. You looked back at your team and said. “Are we going to fight those fuckers or not?” Pietro laughed and took his place next to you. “Of course we are môj bojovník.” You didn’t know what môj bojovník meant, you could just look up the translation in his head but you didn’t bother with it, you were already answering him. “Well then, lets fight them!” And with those words you ran into the building. The rest of the team followed you inside, all of them except Tony and Clint. He flew them both to the top of the building so Clint could snipe better with his arrows and Tony could stop anyone from escaping from the roof.

The moment you were inside it was mayhem, every gun was pointed at Narcissa and that was mostly logical because: who wouldn’t shoot the giant tiger who was attacking every bad guy who came into her reach? You had leaped of her back and began cutting down anyone around you. After about 15 minutes the ground floor was empty, Pietro had escorted all the civilians outside and later on he had helped you with your opponents. The two of you worked well together and you really liked fighting side by side with him.  
      There was a bit of a pause in the fight and you saw an open elevator and you took a split second decision. You grabbed Pietro by his arm and dragged him over to the elevator. Narcissa saw where you two were going and sprinted into the elevator after you. The elevator door closed and you saw a new wave of opponents flooding in and the rest of the team was busy again. Pietro turned to you when de door was fully closed and asked “to what floor do we have to go to, you know to meet the leader?” You thought for a second and then expanded your mind to look for the leader Pietro was talking about. Two seconds later you found him on the 50th floor. You shrunk your talons and pressed the 50th button to get on your way to the bastard who wants Narcissa.

* * *

 The elevator doors opened and you were greeted by the two messenger guys who you met before, this wasn’t a surprise to you because you sensed the earlier. You began to walk to them to take them out but Pietro took care of them before you could take a step. “This is how I do it miláčik” He said with a smirk. You grinned at him and shook your head, the guy was such a show off. You began to say so to him but Narcissa sprinted at Pietro before you could form a proper sentence, you heard a shot and a growl from Narcissa. You looked at her and saw her heal from the bullet that was intended for Pietro. Your head whipped to the source of the bullet and you saw the leader of the group stand there, it was the same guy who made the demands when you were tied to that chair.  
      You growled and began to walk towards him and Narcissa and Pietro followed you. “I have a few words for you mister!” you said and the guy was shocked to hear your voice in his head. “You can-?“ he started but you interrupted him.  
      “Of course I can talk you asshole! I am a mutant for fucks sake! I am also an avenger and I really don’t like that you kidnaped me. But that can be forgiven because thanks to that I have bonded with Narcissa over here.” You pointed to her and she gave a growl in answer. “What I really hate though is that you demand her back and later on try to shoot one of my best friends! So this is how it is going to go. You call of your lackeys and come with us, or..” you grew your nails out again “I’ll have to put you down like the animal you are. Your choice and you better make it fast because I don’t have much patience left.”  
      The leader looked at your nails, then back at Narcissa and Pietro and seemed to make his decision. “I’ll have it my own way, thank you very much.” He said and pointed his gun at you.  
      You came in action before he could pull the trigger and swiped at the gun. You had made your nails just long enough to cut his hand. The leader hissed, dropped his gun and Narcissa was on him before you could blink. She ripped the guy up and you could hear his screams but you didn’t try to stop her. The guy had ordered people to torture her and he tried to kill Pietro. You had no remorse for him.  
You drowned out his screaming (not that there was much left of it, the guy was practically dead) and walked over to Pietro. “Are you alright?” you asked him while looking him over after you retracted your nails. “Yes I am, thanks to Narcissa. I was just about to ask the same thing, are you alright draga?” You smiled and hugged him, you still didn’t know what all these words were but you didn’t object to them, they felt endearing to you and you didn’t want to break the spell. Pietro hugged you back and you just stood there embracing each other after your first successful mission.

_“I could stay in this moment forever.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	9. Does he like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back!  
> Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on this chapter for a while and school is a pain in the ass.  
> I hope you all like it!

The fight was over, you, Pietro and Cissa had gone downstairs where everyone else was. Your team was waiting for you in silence, they had heard you in their heads because you really hadn’t tried to be quiet about your whole ordeal. You had expected them to look at you with unease, you had just sentenced a man to death by giant tiger but they didn’t. They looked at you just like normal and you loved them for it.  
       Tony and Clint chose that moment to walk into the room. They had been outside the whole time, keeping an eye out for roof escapees. It had been a boring fight for them because nobody had gone outside and they were pretty annoyed because of it.  
       “Could everyone quit staring at each other, we need to get out of here before people want to take selfies with us. We really don’t want a repeat of the last time that happened.” Clint said. The whole team sprang into action and began walking to the doors. You trailed somewhat behind wandering what happened last time. You were deep in thoughts when Pietro appeared next to you seemingly out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of you.  
       “Jesus Pietro! I don’t need a heart attack you know!” You scolded him.  
       Pietro smirked “Why were you so deep in thought?”  
       “I was just wondering what happened the last time. What do you not want repeated?”  
       Pietro chuckled and began explaining; “Last time we were just done with a mission much like this one. Tony was taking selfies with civilians and one of them wanted a picture with Bruce.”  
       “What is wrong with wanting a picture with Bruce?” You interrupted.  
       “Nothing but last time it wasn’t Bruce who was in charge but the Hulk.” Pietro said.  
       “I see where this is going..” You said to yourself.  
       Pietro continued his story; “The civilian had asked for a selfie with the Hulk and Tony had the ‘brilliant’ idea to pick that civilian up and fly with him to the Hulk. The Hulk didn’t appreciate Tony and the civilian invading his personal space and he smacked them out of the air. Tony was fine but the civilian had a several broken bones and Tony had to pay for the hospital bill.”  
       “You would think Tony being a genius would give him some impulse control.” You joked  
       Pietro snorted and nodded his head. You both noticed the team waiting for you in the jet. You began to jog towards them with Narcissa behind you. Suddenly you weren’t on the ground, you were scooped in somebody’s arms bridal style. You squawked when you felt the muscled chest you were pressed against and looked up. It was Pietro of course, he was jogging at a leisurely pace towards the jet grinning down at your face.  
       You squinted up at him with a suspicious glance and a WTF face. He winked at you in response and sprinted towards the jet. It was obvious he was using his powers at that moment, all the air was rushing around you both and everything became a blur. You arrived at the jet in less than a second, you expected to be put down but Pietro just walked over to one of the chairs and sat down with you on his lap. Narcissa sprinted up the ramp and walked over to you, you could feel her amusement at the sight of your predicament and you made an annoyed face at her. She snorted and walked over to one of the corners to clean herself.  
       The jet took off at that moment so you were forced to stay seated. Not that you had a choice in the matter, Pietro’s arms were keeping you in his lap and you could sense he wasn’t planning on letting go.  
       “So this is how it’s going to be?” You said with a stern look.  
       “This is how it’s going to be.” He repeated with a big grin on his face. “You better relax and enjoy the flight Draga because I am not letting go.”  
       You sighed and gave up any hope of escaping, listened to Pietro’s advice and began to relax. You were surprisingly tired and found yourself falling asleep in his arms. Pietro was also asleep soon after he felt your breathing slow down.  
       Clint looked at you both and smiled a little to himself, he could clearly see the crush speedy had on you. He hadn’t deciphered if you returned the feelings but he had the feeling you liked him too. Clint began to look around at the other people in his team, most of them were taking a quick nap even though the flight was not longer than 15 minutes. His eyes landed on Steve who was also looking at you. He had a little smile on his face and it looked like he was deep in thought. _Speedy might have some competition_ Clint thought to himself.

Pietro woke up a little when he felt the jolt that meant the jet had landed. He felt disoriented, there was a weight on his lap an chest that felt somewhat restricting but yet somewhat pleasant. He looked down and saw you asleep on his lap, all the memories rushed back to him; you being an awesome warrior, almost getting shot and you falling asleep on his lap. It wasn’t more than 20 minutes ago but he had forgotten it, this was most likely due to his relaxed state, he hadn’t felt this good in months.  
       Clint put his hand on Pietro’s shoulder and he felt Pietro jump a little at the sudden action. “Hey speedster, how are things hanging?” The archer whispered as to not wake you up.  
       “Things are great. How so?” Pietro whisper answered.  
       “Well, I noticed you have grown quite attached to the new recruit; who is currently taking a nap on your lap.”  
       “You aren’t the first one to say it.” Pietro said with a blush.  
“I am not here to judge, I just want to say that our captain may, or may not, share your fascination with her.” Clint said with a pointed look at Steve. Pietro followed his gaze and frowned a little.  
       “I am just looking out for you buddy but I think you should not let this opportunity pass. She is worth it, I just know it.” Clint advised, he gave a little nod and walked out of the aircraft.  
       Pietro was still frowning at Steve when you stirred a little. Pietro quickly looked down and saw you were luckily still asleep. He shifted you without waking you and stood up, Narcissa had walked over to his side and took the lead when he began to walk out of the plane but was stopped by Steve when he walked passed him. Steve had grabbed him by the arm even though you were asleep in them.  
       “I can take her inside if you want to.” Steve suggested.  
       “No, I can handle her.” Was Pietro’s short answer.  
       “She is really worn out isn’t she?” Steve asked. He didn’t wait for an answer and continued; “It isn’t surprising if you look at it closely. She has been training for a few months and has been abducted once since she has been here. This has been her first real mission so it is only logical she is this tired.” Steve had been looking at you the whole time he spoke. Pietro didn’t like the look in his eyes and quietly thanked Clint for the warning, he might not have caught the look otherwise.  
       “We have all been this way when it was our first mission.” Pietro replied in a slightly colder voice than normal. Steve didn’t notice the edge in his voice and nodded slightly.  
       “I am going to take her up to her room now. She needs to sleep in a proper bed, not on my lap.” Pietro said with a smirk. Steve nodded understandingly but stiffened a little when Pietro mentioned where you had slept while they were flying. Pietro smirked when he saw Steve stiffened and walked away while Narcissa walked in front of him.

You stirred awake the moment Pietro had put you in your bed. You were slightly confused in the sense of how you had gotten into your bed. The last thing you remembered was falling asleep on Pietro’s lap.  
       “How did I get in my bed?” You asked with a tired voice.  
       Pietro began to answer with a little smile, you couldn’t focus on his answer though. You were too sleepy and his smile was just too cute to be humanly possible. You shook yourself. “Sorry, what did you say?” You asked in a confused and sleepy tone.  
       Pietro genially laughed and answered you; “You fell asleep on my lap while we were on the jet. I woke up and carried you to your room.”  
       “You carried me to my room, why?”  
       “Because It would have been a shame to wake you up. You look really cute when you are asleep.” Pietro answered.  
       “I do?” You questioned.  
       “Yes, you do. Now get some sleep, Narcissa is asleep in your living room and there is no training tomorrow. Just sleep and get some energy.” He said with a soft but commanding voice. He tucked you in and kissed your forehead before he walked out of your apartment and headed to his own. You had fallen asleep immediately but one thought was present throughout your dreams.

_“Does he like me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> Anne


	10. I am so lucky to be a part of this team.

The next morning you wake with a start but you didn’t have any bad dreams. You heard a sound, not much but just loud enough for you to wake up. You stood up out of your bed and noticed the living area of your room was empty, Narcissa has access to almost every room in the tower so an absent tiger didn’t worry you much. You heard the noise again when you walked over to the couch, it was a shuffling kind of sound coming from the vents in your room. You didn’t look up but listened closer, there was definitely someone in your vents, spying on you. It is probably Clint but he had no business in your rooms, you decided to teach him the important lesson of not fucking with your space.  
       You walked over to the vent entrance in the corner of your living area and looked up. You saw nothing so you used your telepathy and searched for Clint’s thoughts. There was something weird about Clint’s mind but you didn’t pay attention to it and waited for him to come out of the vent system. The reward of waiting came quickly, the vent crept open and someone silently jumped down and surprised you. This was not Clint, it was someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical gear. Whoever it was, they had made a huge mistake and you made that clear by attacking them before they could orient themselves.  
       You ran towards them, swiped their feet out from under them and jumped on top of them immediately after they hit the ground. Your knee was on their neck and they struggled to breath beneath you. You were just about to demand some answers when the agent beneath you threw you off balance by rolling to his side. He jumped up, you quickly followed suit so you wouldn’t be at a disadvantage and mentally called to Narcissa for backup. The agent didn’t attack you after getting up but you didn’t let it throw you off and attacked again. You were throwing punches left and right, most of them were deflected and you got the idea that your adversary was a well-trained person. You could feel Narcissa getting closer to you, she was sprinting down the hall in a hurry, she eventually pushed the door open and threateningly   walked to your side while she let out a menacing growl. The agent let his defense down out of shock, you took the chance and tackled him again. You knocked him out with one punch to his temple, stood up and thanked Narcissa.  
       You went to look for some rope while Cissa watched the unconscious person, you quickly found some and tied them up. You also took this chance to take a closer look at your new friend. It was clearly a guy in S.H.I.E.L.D. agent mission gear, this puzzled you; why would a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent try to break into the avengers level of the tower? And how in God’s name did he succeed? You had to have a team meeting asap but you didn’t have the time to sign to F.R.I.D.A.Y. so you took matters in your own hands. You quickly transmitted your powers throughout the minds of the avengers and shouted through their minds; "EMERGENCY TEAM MEETING IN THE COMMUNITY LOUNGE! EVERYONE PRESENT WITHING 2 MINUTES STAT! "  
       You took some time to put on some normal clothes since you were still in your pyjama’s and hoisted the agent on Cissa’s back. This is how you walked into the lounge. All of your teammates were already present and were quite shocked by the tied up and unconscious guy on Narcissa’s back. Well not all of them were, Clint was just mildly surprised. You could sense it from his thoughts so you directed the question towards him. “Why did a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just break into my room Clint?”  
       Clint tried to look innocent but it was already lost, he had a really bad poker face. You just gave him a stern look and he crumpled. “I may or may not have dared some of the lower level agents that they couldn’t break into the avengers level of the tower…” He said with a sheepish look. The whole team sighed and groaned in annoyance.  
       “Clint, you know what happened last time you did that.” Steve berated.  
       “Yes, yes.” Clint said dismissively. “The last time they were stopped by F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s security missiles but there was this new hacker recruited some time ago and I thought it would be fun to see them getting beat up by Natasha. I really thought she would beat them up, not miss clairvoyance and her striped companion.”  
       This was exactly the moment the agent chose to wake up. He let out a groan and struggled somewhat with the ropes around him. This only made him fall off Narcissa and he landed with a thump on the carpeted floor. He let out a grunt and looked around him but stopped when he saw the avengers standing around him. “Clint, I know that you are the avengers and all but really? You guys have a huge tiger on the team?” He joked while he faced the archer.  
       Clint chuckled but you let out a hiss of annoyance. The guy faced you but talked to Clint. “Who is the new chick by the way? Bit of a fiery type, I quite hot to be honest.” He said with a smirk.  
       Pietro spoke up before Clint could; “She knocked you out and tied you up. I’d say she is way out of your league.” He sniped.  
       “Fair enough… I know when I am defeated. Can someone please untie me so I can get to my next training session?”  
       Clint moved to release him but you stopped him before he could reach him. You silently looked at the agent who looked back with a questioning look. You broke eye contact and looked at Narcissa and gave a little nod. Cissa nodded back and walked towards the hacker. The person in question began to squirm but he had nowhere to go. Narcissa released the claws in one paw when she was close enough, slashed through the ropes without effort and then walked to the corner of the room to fall asleep and look like giant furry ball.  
       The agent followed her progress in stunned silence and you fixed a no nonsense stare at him before he could speak. You didn’t speak a word to him even though the questions were evident on his face; why doesn’t she speak? Does she own that tiger? She can command the tiger? And much more. Steve took it upon himself to speak for you. “She won’t talk to you and it’s quite obvious why; you sneaked into the vents, broke into HER room and then insulted her. I think that justifies getting knocked out and being tied up. I think it’s best you just went on to your training right now.” He said with a stern look. You gave Steve a thankful smile when the agent stood up and left, you had noticed his little crush on you even though you didn’t return the feelings. You appreciated his help and friendship but it didn’t get any further than that. The thing you and Steve both didn’t notice though was the slight glare the captain got from a certain speedster who stood behind you.

It is now some hours later, you were training in big communal gym. To say the room was big was an understatement, there is a lot of training equipment but also a whole lot of open space. This is for open area fighting and it was big enough to easily train with the Hulk present. The ceiling of the room was also high; you guessed to be at least three or four floors high, this is mostly so Tony could train in flying around the place.  
       You were currently punching one of the dummies while listening to Tommy-Gun by Royal Republic on the speakers. Your punches were on time with the beat of the music while you were humming along. This is how Natasha found you when she waked into the gym, she had been looking for you and guessed right when she thought you needed to work out some frustration after what happened that morning. She stopped the music to get your attention, which worked perfectly. You looked up with a confused face only to see Natasha. “Hey Nat, what’s up?” You asked her.  
       “I think it is time for you to choose.” She said with a smirk.  
       “Choose what?”  
       “Everyone has their own suit and weapons, some of us only take the suit like Pietro and Wanda did but you can choose just like me and also take some personal weapons.” She explained  
       “Is that why you trained me to work with multiple weapons?” You asked.  
       “Exactly.” Natasha pointed out. “ Now follow me.”  
       Natasha took you to a room next to the gym. The room was full of weapons and you had trained with most of them. You naturally gravitated to the knives and swords, it was a bit medieval but you liked the air of them. They were more passionate and looked a lot more badass. That is when you found them, it was a set of two short swords that could be sheathed on your back or on your hips. The swords were different; the double edged blades were a bit short, about the length from the tips of your fingers to the crook of your elbow, the handle was larger than normal swords and you could easily fit three hands around each of them instead of one or two. You looked closer and noticed the handles could click together and you would have a sword staff (<http://bit.ly/2jAF3ew>). The blades were meant for stabbing and slashing so you could use them separate but also as a staff.  
       “That is a good choice.” Natasha said. You jumped a little, you had forgotten she was also in the room. “These are of the same material as Steve’s shield so they would not break easily. Is this your final choice?” You nodded, at a loss for words. The blades were elegant and you liked that they could change just like you.

You were standing in a little changing room an hour after looking for a weapon. The search for some gear was more difficult, there was just nothing suitable for you. In battle you had to change in a heartbeat and the clothing could just not change with you the way you wanted to. Normally your clothes would change with you but you could only do that if you did a full body change, most of the time you only needed to change a significant part of your body and the clothes didn’t change with you when you did that.  
       You sighed after another disapproved suit, why couldn’t you just have a bulletproof skin? This thought brought an idea to your mind and your skin began to change. You had just thought of your dragon form, the scales were hard and protecting so why not change your skin to millions and millions of little impenetrable dragon scales?  
       You changed and looked at yourself in the mirror. The scales were tiny but you could still see them, were the colour of your hair, the scales on your feet were a dark colour and they become lighter when they moved upwards. There was also no need for any other clothes, the scales would protect you from showing any kind of nudity (just like the Jennifer Lawrence version of mystique but with scales).  
       “Is everything going alright in there (Y/N)?” Natasha asked.  
       “Everything is perfect, I think I just found a solution to our problem.” You answered and stepped out of the changing room. Natasha sucked in her breath when she saw your solution. “That is genius, you can change when you want and the public won’t know who you are.”  
       “Indeed, I will only have my swords on me when we are going to fight.” You said as you put the weapons belt around your hips.  
       “Do you want to train in your new getup?” Natasha asked. You just nodded and walked out of the room.

The gym was getting full when you entered, only Clint, Wanda and Bruce were not present. Pietro was running as usual, Steve was punching the dummy you were punching not an hour before and Tony was flying around.  
       You looked at Tony and had an idea, you concentrated and changed some more. This time you had grown wings in addition to your scales but the feathers were covered with your scales with all sorts of colours (<http://bit.ly/2jAOjPO>). You crouched slightly and jumped into the air while you flapped your wings, it felt magnificent, like you were always meant to have wings. There was no wind in the gym but the air rushed around you nevertheless.  
       Tony was practicing with some dummies who were placed in certain places high up where only he and you could reach them. You decided to join him and flew in his direction. Tony however wasn’t expecting anything in the air with him and you scared the shit out of him when he saw you move closer out of the corners of this sight. He fired his repulsors at you out of instinct but you deflected his shots with your new blades you had unsheathed just in time. This is when Tony looked closer at you and laughed. “Is that you (Y/N)?”  
       “It’s me Tony.” You said with a smirk. Tony descended to the ground and took a really good look at you when you had also reached the ground. “You have wings and are covered in scales.” He stated.  
       “The scales are my dragon scales, they are impenetrable. The wings are just improvised but I really like them.” You answered.  
       The rest of the team had noticed how you looked and were crowding around you.  
       “You really are something new aren’t you (Y/N)?” Steve half laughed.  
       “She’s indeed something new, in Sokovia she would be called Dagny which means ‘new day’.” Pietro added.  
       “I think Dagny would be the perfect superhero name for her.” Tony stated.  
       You could only nod and smile at the people around you.

_“I am so lucky to be a part of this team.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> -Anne


	11. What the fuck do I do now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I have been away for too long and have been neglecting this story. But hey! I'm back and with plans of a new chapter running though my head. Believe it or not, I still think a lot about this story and I will keep writing it till the end!

The next week went by slowly, you trained a lot with the team and worked on getting used to fighting with your scales. You liked your wings a lot and you used them every time in battle. They were a sort of second pair of arms for you, you could use them to slap your enemies out of the way and you did it very often. After four days of training you decided you needed a break, you slept in the next day and decided to read some books. You had taken your favorite book with you from home when you moved into the tower and never had the chance to open it again until now. This is how you found yourself engrossed in it again while lounging on the couch.  
       Several hours had gone by and most of the team was done with training and asking themselves where you had been, they had missed your presence as you always flew around taking down dummies left and right. Steve was the first to find you and he smiled to himself to find you in a impossible position on the couch. You had twisted until you had found a nice position to read in but to him it just looked painful. You hadn’t noticed him walking into the room and Steve hadn’t yet made a move to make his presence known to you. You looked invested to a point that he never saw in you normally, he began to move towards you but his intentions were interrupted by a gust of wind running by and stopping in front of you. Pietro caught your attention immediately as he plucked the book out of your hands to read the title.  
       “What are your reading draga?” He asked with a devilish smile on his face.  
       “That is none of your business Pietro.” You answered with a scowl as you tried to get your book back from the speedster. It was a lost cause however as he held the book to high for you to reach.  
       “Pietro, you better give me back my book.” You half growled as you stood up and jumped to try and reach your book but even then he held it to high for you.  
       “I’m not going to give it back just like that. So, what are you going to do about it.” He said in a daring tone as he smirked at you, you suddenly noticed that you were really close to him, chest to chest to be exact. You dropped your arm without noticing as you looked him in the eye and he looked down at you and you could see that his attention slipped from the book to you.   
       None of you had noticed Steve in the room and the poor man didn’t know what to do in this situation. He was split on sneaking away and never talking about this moment to anyone and stepping in between you two, grabbing your book back from Pietro and handing it to you. This was however also the moment you sprang into action, you smirked up at Pietro as you saw his look. He was entirely distracted and you took advantage of that. You dropped to the floor and swept his legs out from under him before he could run away, you immediately pounced on him and straddled his hips as you grabbed your book out of his hands. Pietro looked shocked as he found himself on the floor with you on top of him. Steve took this as his cue to leave the room, you clearly had this situation under control. You and Pietro didn’t notice Steve’s quick and silent exit as you were both focused on each other.   
       You smirked down at Pietro now instead of the other way around and noticed he was a little flustered. “It’s nice of you to give this back to me.” You said with a nod to you book. “I advice you to keep your hands off my books in the future.”  
       “I must confess, this is not what I expected you would do.” Pietro admitted as he looked up at you, his tone was playful but he was quite flustered to see you in this position, it took his thoughts to all sorts of places that were entirely inappropriate right now and he hoped that you were not reading his mind right now.  
       “I’m an Avenger, It’s in my job description to surprise you.” You said with a chuckle, “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” You brought your face close to his and Pietro sucked in a breath. “I am going back to my room.” You finished and gave him a playful kiss on his cheek. You stood up immediately after and walked out of the room as you left Pietro laying on the ground.  
       Pietro kept laying there as he relived the last five minutes and wondered what happened. He touched his cheek for good measure to feel where your lips had just been. This was the moment he truly accepted that he had a huge crush on you. He knew it before and he had been protective of you but he had kept a certain distance. He knew everyone saw him as a ‘ladies man’ and someone who ‘loved them and left them’. The team was right, he was like that but now he had met you and you were so much more than he was used to. He had been with all sorts of women, he had been with the innocent, fiery, sweet, fierce, timid and much, much more. He wasn’t as bad as Tony had been before Pepper but he was a close second. You are somehow a mix of all of those women but still seem to stay genuine and he knew you would kill him if he ever treated you like he had done with the other women. You were to be respected, your love had to be earned and that moment when he lay there on the ground, he came to the conclusion he had to do just that. He couldn’t just make a flirty joke and wink at you and expect you to bend over backwards for him. He was going to win you over.

The next day was different for the whole team, you were all going to do something they had never done before. There was going to be a sort of press conference on the steps in front of the tower, you didn’t know why but that didn’t really matter. The team had to go out in their suits and basically answer questions from nosey reporters who would be surrounded by civilians. The first thing you thought when you heard this was: _That sounds like a potential disaster waiting to happen._ This thought was also how you convinced everyone that you should stay out of it and keep watch over the crowd from a balcony, the city didn’t really know there was a new Avenger and you wanted to keep everyone safe so the deal was an easy one.   
       This is how you found yourself perched on the balcony in your own ‘suit’ and your wings out (yes I know it is a weird choice of words but you were literally perched on the baluster of the balcony like some weird human shaped bird). Narcissa was downstairs hidden beneath the podium in the unlikely event you couldn’t reach your friends in time. You were watching the crowd and scanning the surface of their minds for any sign of a ambush while your friends answered stupid questions. You could hear some of them and you took pity on your team, but than you heard a question that made you stiffen.  
       “There has been a report of a giant tiger in your team that was first the property of Hydra, what are your plans with it?” Was the question you managed to hear and you could feel Narcissa’s annoyance without even trying to read her emotions.  
       Natasha was the one to answer this question in a dangerous tone. “The tiger you are speaking of is Narcissa, she is a valuable part of the team and has bonded with our newest member of the team. There aren’t any ‘plans’ for her, she is a avenger as much as I am.”  
       The crowd shifted as they herd this but your attention was somewhere else, you had seen a window move in one of the opposite buildings and you focused all of your attention on it. A minute went by and you understood what was about to happen, there was a sniper in that building. You sprung to action, quite literary to be honest as you jumped off the balustrade and took a nosedive down as you screamed in the minds of your friends to hurry back.  
       This was also the exact moment when the journalist had a followup question: “Who is this new member of the team?” As everyone on the podium took a step backwards.  
       You were speeding down at a breakneck speed but you had been so high up, this was going to be a race between you and a bullet and you tried to go faster. Your attention was only half on the sniper but you knew he was close to pulling that trigger so you tucked your wings in and hoped you would be fast enough. You were barrelling down and the ground was approaching fast, just at the last second you opened your wings wide and landed hard but flawlessly on the stage. The sun shone of your scales as the crowd looked at you in shock but it didn’t last long. The bullet hit your right wing and it forced you to stumble back and fall to one knee as you stopped the assassination of your one of your teammates. The bullet fell to the ground and you felt a gust of wind. You looked up to see Pietro in front of you on one knee. “It is nice of you to drop in Dagny.” He said with a smirk as he used his given name for you, he looked you over for any injuries but you were fine, it was only the force of the bullet that made you fall to one knee.  
       You looked up at him with a similar smirk as you felt the sniper withdraw from his hideout. Everything was safe, but then you saw him, you saw the man over Pietro’s shoulder. The man with dark hair and even darker eyes, you looked on in horror as he raised a gun and aimed it at Pietro and you with his metal arm.

      _“What the fuck do I do now?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> -Anne


	12. New Avenger member defeats Winter Soldier!

“It is nice of you to drop in Dagny.” Pietro said with a smirk as he used his given name for you, he looked you over for any injuries but you were fine, it was only the force of the bullet that made you fall to one knee. You looked up at him with a similar smirk as you felt the sniper withdraw from his hideout. Everything was safe, but then you saw him, you saw the man over Pietro’s shoulder. The man with dark hair and even darker eyes, you looked on in horror as he raised a gun and aimed it at Pietro and you with his metal arm.

You reacted before your brain could catch up with the situation at hand, you immediately tackled Pietro and instinctively wrapped your wings around him to protect him from the bullets. This is how you two landed on the ground, Pietro looked surprised but your face turned dark as your mood plummeted from the triumph you felt before. How dared this man attack your friends? He surely needed a firm lesson in manors and you intended to give it to him right away.  
       You felt the bullets hitting your scales but they were surprisingly light in contrast to the high calibre the sniper had shot at you, there was a slight lull in the timing and you presumed rightly that the man had run out of ammo or had to reload. You looked up with a sudden movement and the anger on your face was obvious. The man was indeed reloading and most of the people had ran away at the first sight of violence, only some of the bravest journalist stayed behind an the rare civilian. This would make your job a lot easier since you didn’t have to look out for their lives. This was all running through your head as you saw the man with the metal arm but you were mostly focused on your rage as you ran head first into battle.  
       You unsheathed your blades as while you were running at the man with rage in your eyes. The man was clearly shocked at this reaction, he hadn’t counted on you nor your powers. He quickly finished reloading, aimed his pistol at your head and began emptying the the clip. He was half way through his bullets when he realised they would do no good, you were almost close enough to strike so he quickly holstered his weapon and drew a big and dangerous looking hunting knife. This is where your dance began, the two of your were attacking, countering and trying everything in your powers to get the upper hand. The other avengers looked at you two in awe, they tried to help you in their own ways but the battle between the two of you was to close, they couldn’t risk a shot and they couldn’t get close in fear of getting hit themselves.  
       You were a whirlwind of colours as your scales glinted a certain way with a mixed glint of metal as your blades tried to slash and stab your opponent. Your aggressor on the other hand was a dark force of strength and tactics. Every blow was parried by his metal arm and it was quickly known to you that he had more training than you had ever expected, you were lucky that your scales stopped his knife otherwise you would have been dead multiple times over again. After a few minutes you began to see that you couldn’t win this fight in the normal way, there was just one option left to you, you had to stop him with your mind.

You gathered enough power and barged into his mind and found a part of yourself in the mind someone else, you expected to be barraged with thoughts and memories but it was silent. You stood in a white and empty room and your quickly checked if this was right, you could feel your body fighting your attacker but he gave no notion of being invaded in his mind. There was nothing, no thoughts, no actions, no intentions, it felt like he had no will, like he was an empty puppet who would do everything you commanded of him. It was so bare and empty as you walked around but then you saw it, everything was white around you but there was one part slightly discoloured. It was as if there was a curtain put up to keep something from you, you reached forward and touched it only to pull your hand away when there was nothing stopping you from entering thought the weird curtain. It was not keeping you out, so why was there a separation in the mind of this man? You gathered yourself and quickly jumped though the curtain only to stagger at what you found on the other side.  
       The pain was instant and felt like knifes were stabbing you constantly in the head, the memories attacked you as if they were wild animals who found their prey. They started to devour you and you saw parts of a life that had meant to end a long time ago. You saw a scrawny kid getting beat up but was saved as the man stood up for him. You saw the kid picking more and more fights and calling him Bucky. And suddenly a war flickered before your eyes but it was quickly over as you, no **he** fell off a train. They gave you a new arm or did they give it to him? It was so hard to keep track as memory after memory flashed before your eyes, the training, the killing and they called ~~you~~ **him** the Winter Soldier.  
       It was so much and this mind was so broken. You could clearly see why the curtain would let you in, it wasn’t meant to keep you away, it was meant to keep this man from accessing any memories of his past. It was so much and so painful but then you saw the curtain with the blank mind behind it and anger filled you. Someone had broken the mind of this man, this soldier who had once been a man named Bucky but they turned him into a dark shadow which they called the Winter Soldier.  
       You had fallen to your knees and clutched your head when you had felt those memories of the soldier, you sat there defenceless on the ground as the man before you advanced. You could do nothing as the pain and memories of this man flooded through your mind, you only vaguely saw him approach through the haze of pain but you could see his eyes. They were so dark but yet so empty, this man deserved better so you did something rash and probably quite stupid. You gathered all your leftover mental strength and looked up at the stranger standing above you. You looked him in the eye as you did something something you thought impossible. You opened your mouth and said just four words; “I’m so sorry Bucky” as you ripped the curtain in his mind to shreds and immediately lost consciousness.

Your team had seen you fall to your knees and they all ran towards you to help you, this is how they all heard you speak those four words and shocked them all. You were mute, how could it be that you spoke just now? This is also how Steve looked at the man before you and saw his best friend, but they all saw him fall to his knees with a long and agonising cry of pain. He clutched his head as he kept screaming but he quickly followed your example and left his consciousness behind.  
       Pietro had been the first to see you faint, he had gathered you immediately in his arms as the rest of the team brought this Bucky person into the tower. Some of the journalist tried to stop him but his temper was short and they saw the flash in his eyes when they asked questions. They let him and the other avengers pass quickly but Wanda stayed behind to answer all the questions so there would be no misinformation.  
Pietro took you to your own bed and the Winter Soldier was given his own suite even though it was just a glorified prison, he would not be allowed to leave it no matter what situation.

The journalists had field day, all the articles spoke of the event of the day and the supposed Winter Soldier but there was one theme running though all of them. This theme spoke of a angel-like person covered in scales, this person had two blades of the best craft and had bonded with a giant mutant tiger, this person’s name was Dagny which meant new day. All the headlines were pretty much the same, they all focused on one thing:

“New Avenger member defeats Winter Soldier!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, just an FYI: There are still lots of ideas in my mind for this story but ideas form you all would also be more than welcome!  
> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> -Anne


	13. I offered to help and this is what I get?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that is underlined is said spoken to somebody in their head using your ability's, everything that is bold is said using sing language and everything in cursive are the readers own thoughts.

You wake up in your bed, you are still in your battle array with scales, wings and all. It is dim in the room but you can see some light through the curtains that cover the windows, you try to sit up but are immediately stopped by a splitting headache. You clutch your head as you let yourself fall down on the bed as you try and reconstruct what happened and why you were laying in your bed. Your thought process is put on pause when you see a movement out of the corner of your eyes, you quickly turn to it only to be halted by another stab of pain through your brain. _Okay, no more quick movements_ you tell yourself as you face the source of the movement only to see a sleeping Narcissa on the other side of the bed and Wanda practically laying on top of her. Wanda was awake but you could see that she only woke up just now, she slowly stood up and walked to your side of the bed. “How are you doing Y/N?” She asked you as she put the palm of her hand on your head as if to see you had a fever; you knew better though, she was checking your mind and you felt the effects immediately. Your pounding headache stopped as she soothed your brain with her powers.  “I’m doing alright I guess” you answered with your mind as you tried again to put your thoughts in order, “how long have I been out for?” you asked.  
       “Just a few hours,” Wanda answered in a reassuring tone but you could sense a disappointed undertone somewhere in her voice, “Most of the team are making sure our ‘friend’ Bucky doesn’t do anything stupid like escaping the tower.” She said the word friend in a tone that dripped with sarcasm. The name she mentioned made your head buzz with memories as you finally put them in order.  
       You remembered the sniper and diving down to protect the team, you also remembered the man with the metal arm and his broken mind. You had experienced his life, you had shattered the barrier that held back those memories and most shocking of all; You had spoken. You had somehow spoken four words, the first words you had ever spoken in your life. You had tried for so long to produce any sort of sound but never succeeded, you had gone to doctors when you were young only to be told that your vocal cords were intact and that it was most likely a psychological condition. You looked at Wanda with a question in your eyes, a question you somehow couldn’t vocalise in any way: How could I have spoken?  
       Wanda picked up on that question and answered it immediately; “I think that something happened when you returned those memories to Bucky, I don’t know how but there must have been a part of your mind closed off to you that you reached when you stopped him.” The look in her eyes told you she didn’t really know if this was true but it was the closest she would get to a solid explanation. “Do you thing you can still talk?” She asked.  
You thought about this, it would make sense that you broke down a wall in your mind at the same time as you shredded the curtain in the mind of Bucky. You had never really tried to look inside your own mind because you had your own way of communication. But could you still talk? Would your mind have build the wall again when your were passed out? You scanned your own brain but felt nothing like you did with Bucky, there was only one way to test if you could still talk and that was trying to do it again. You opened your mouth to speak something but you hesitated and closed it again, not knowing what to say.  
       Wanda saw the hesitation in your eyes and put her hand on your shoulder to calm you down. “It’s okay Y/N, I’m here for you.”  
       Wanda’s hand on your shoulder grounded you and you opened your mouth again to speak. “Thank you.” You said to her, your eyes widened at the sound of your own voice. It was nothing like you imagined it to be, it didn’t sound like a croak like you expected and neither did it sound like the voice that constantly ran through your head. It sounded a little bit deeper than the average woman but still feminine, it fitted your personality and it was nice to finally know how you truly sounded. “What is going on exactly?” You continued, still surprised by the sound of your own voice.  
       “Well, you fainted after your mental attack on Bucky and he went down immediately after you did while he screamed like hell and clutched his scull. We assumed you scrambled his head so we took him into the tower with us right behind Pietro who had picked you up.” Wanda’s brows furrowed in concentration as she thought back to the last confusing few hours. “Pietro had put you to bed while the rest of us put Bucky in a secure room, one of those you can open from the outside-” Wanda trailed off as she tried to stay on topic, “anyway, we put him in a room and he calmed down somewhat, I tried to calm his mind but it was a whirlwind in there, if I wanted to soothe his thoughts I had to get close and touch his forehead but he was to hostile for me to do that. We are now just waiting until he calms down completely so we can question him.” She finished with a nod.  
       Your expression was closely guarded as you heard how James was treated, you knew that your friends hadn’t experienced what you had when you took a visit in James’ brain but you expected a little more respect from them. You had to find a way into that room to help Bucky with his mind, you had just shattered a wall that kept his conscience at bay and now all his past thoughts were haunting him as he relived everything as the man he truly was. You knew however that the rest of the team wouldn’t see it like you did, most of them would try to keep you away. Wanda didn’t pay attention to your emotions or thoughts so you took your chance as soon as you saw it. “Hey Wanda, can you get me a glass of water or something?” you asked her with your powers, you weren’t used to using your voice so your first instinct was to use your mind.  
       Wanda nodded an walked out of your rooms to go to the kitchen by the living area, you took this moment to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. about James’ room and how to get there. She gave you the instructions without any hesitation and you discovered that he was on the other side of the hallway just a few doors down from your own. You woke Narcissa besides you and conveyed your plan with her, she had to guard the door from anyone coming in and stopping you from helping Bucky but if you needed help she would open it or go for help. She didn’t really like your plan but she felt the urgency behind your motives and understood that you needed to do this so she helped you get to the room without any problems.

The room was a standard one, the only difference between your room and this one was that the room would lock immediately if it closed and could only be opened from the outside or with permission from F.R.I.D.A.Y. so your chances of getting out unharmed were good. You opened the door and walked in, letting the door close behind you and looked around the room as you heard the lock click in place. The room looked like yours but a lot of the furniture was trashed around the place, you could see why Wanda wouldn’t just walk in here but you did and you held by your resolve to help the man who was trapped here. You quickly realised that you were still in your scales and wings, you also realised that this ‘outfit’ would not calm Bucky, so you quickly transformed back into yourself and seeing this was a full body change you also had your clothes back from before. You were just fast enough to do this because a grumpy looking Winter Soldier walked out of the bathroom, luckily he was wearing clothes and not a towel or something, the last option would be pretty awkward. You were shocked to see him in this ‘normal’ setting and he was obviously shocked too, he froze for a second in the doorway but he recovered quickly. “Who are you and what do you want?” He asked in a gruff voice and you were relieved he didn’t take a defencive stance or attack you, then you remembered that he was a highly trained assassin and he could attack without any indication.  
       This didn’t calm your nerves but you gathered your confidence and answered him, “I am Dagny and I am here to help you.” You spoke to him using your voice and it still felt strange to you to do that.  
       “New day?” he focused on your name only as if the last statement was nothing important to him, as if it was a lie.  
       “I’m the new member of the team, they gave me the name.” You began to explain “I was the one that flew down to stop the sniper from killing my friends.” You said the last thing with a slight sting in your voice, just enough to let him know that you didn’t appreciate his actions from a few hours ago.  
       “How?” He just asked, you could sense a pattern here: You would speak in full sentences and he would use just one or two words max.  
       “Lets just say I’m gifted” This time you spoke to him with your powers but you also transformed your eyes into cat eyes for a quick second before turning them back to their normal colour.  
       This didn’t have the reaction you had expected, the Winter Soldier flinched and brought his hand up to his head while he glared at you. He crouched somewhat as if he was about to attack. “You were the one inside my mind.” He growled just before he attacked you.

_"I offered to help and this is what I get?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!
> 
> -Anne


End file.
